Oneesan
by itoldher
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tobi tuviera una hermana? ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera a visitar? Lamento la tardanza, blah blah blah. Aquí capítulo nuevo, blah blah blah...Ah, si. Es capítulo doble XD
1. Chapter 1

hola! saben desde hace cuanto que no hago un fic?

mucho! Hasta pensarian que soy nueva! jajaja pero no lo soy...ya hice...

1 fic!! xD

de Dany Phantom...si pueden...no lo lean...apesta -.-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...si fuera así, hubiera SasuNaru, SasoDei, ZabuHaku y Orochimaru nunca hubiera existido v.v

**

* * *

****Onee-san.**

**Capítulo 1-La Noticia.**

Era un hermoso y típico día en la Akatsuki-cueva. (N/a: suena a la Bati-cueva xD) Había lindos pajaritos listos para cumplir su propósito en la vida…Explotar…

¿Ah? ¿No dice que eran pájaros de Arcilla? Ups…

Bueno…estaban nuestros Malvados Criminales de Rango S viendo la tele de las viejitas que no tienen control y le tienes que cambiar de canal con unas cositas que dan vuelta xD…podrían tener un televisor digno de llamarse a sí mismo "Televisor", pero había un problema…Kakuzu -.-UU.

-"¿Por qué Mía y Roberta **(1)** no se llevan bien?"-pregunto Kisame.

-"Ve y pregúntales…"-dijo con sarcasmo el mas codo de ellos.

-"Ok!!"- Se va.

-"¿Cómo es que cayó en eso?"-pregunto Deidara.

-"Es que él SI tiene cerebro de pescado."-dijo Itachi.

-"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"-gritó Tobi.

-"Ya te dije Tobi, no compraremos el Wii."-dijo Kakuzu.

-"&#& nintenderos ¬¬."- dijo Hidan con su dulce vocabulario.

-"Pero Tobi no quiere un Wii,_ aún no._"-"¿Entonces?- pregunto el rubio.

-"¡Es que mi Onee-san me viene a visitar!"-dijo el enmascarado

-"Tobi ¿es enserio?, la última vez que nos dijiste eso, gastamos mucho en la bienvenida y no vino ¬¬"- declaró Kisame tras regresar de su misión fallida.

-"¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿POR QUÉ GASTARON DINERO EN UNA BIENVENIDA?-preguntó un histérico Kakuzu dándole un infarto a 2 de sus corazones.

-"Por qué Tobi dijo"-justifico Itachi.

-"No sé que me sorprende más, Que gastáramos dinero en una bienvenida de alguien que no conocemos, o el hecho de que le hicimos caso a Tobi"-Dijo Deidara-chan xD

-"¡Pero es verdad! ¡Aquí está la carta!"-Dijo Tobi con un papel en la mano.

La carta era una servilleta con unas manchas de lo que parecía parecer aguacate y decía:

"_Querido Otouto:_

_Quisiera haberte respondido tu carta con un papel pero, se me acabo y no tengo dinero disponible…a gastar, bueno me desvié, ejem…así que use esta servilleta mientras comía unas tostadas deliciosas con guacamole, después de esto me comeré otras y les pondré…ejem…me desvíe otra vez._

_Otouto raro voy a ir a visitarte el 8 de junio llegare a las 4:30 para que estés listo para mí! Muajajajaja ejem…_

_Saludos…_

-"…Con amor, tú Onee-san… ¿Qué #"°!?"- Terminó de leer Hidan.

-"Entonces Tobi… ¿tienes una hermana?"-pregunto con una mirada pervertida el cerebro de trucha xD

-"Si "-dijo muy inocentemente Tobi.

-"Kisame pervertido ¬¬"-dijo Itachi-"Uy tu no… ¿no recuerdas cuando estábamos en Sea World?"-pregunto Kisame.

-"etoo…"-dijo Itachi mientras tenía una hemorragia nasal al recordar lo que paso.

-"A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿cuando fueron a Sea World?"-pregunto el ninja de la cascada.

-"y ¿Por qué no invitaron a Tobi? Tobi es un niño bueno"-no hace falta mencionar quien lo dijo.

-"O.O etoo…fuimos en una misión, y nos colamos U"- se intentaron defender el señor atún y el señor maté-a-mi-clan!!

-"Checaré todas las cuentas para ver si es cierto ¬¬."

-"o.oUU entonces ¿Cuándo llega tu hermana Tobi?"- el cerebro de trucha, tratando de evitar a Kakuzu.

-"El domingo a las 4:30 . "-menciono Tobi.

-"Falta mucho"-dijo la…ejem…el rubio xD

-"¿Falta mucho para que, Deidara?"-preguntó un pelirrojo que acababa de hacer su aparición…y no… no es Gaara.

-"Sasori no Danna…es que nos va a venir a visitar la hermana de Tobi…esta vez sí es verdad… ¡tenemos una servilleta con guacamole que lo comprueba!"

-"interesante ¬¬"-dijo el primo de Pinocho.

-"Oigan… ¿y el " de Zetsu? O.o- Preguntó Hidan.

-"Fue al invernadero"-Respondió Kakuzu.

-"¿Tenemos invernadero?"- Pregunto el niño bueno.

-"No tengo idea, eso fue lo que me dijo"

-"Bueno…Tobi se tiene que lavar los dientes para que lo premien con un Kínder Sorpresa n.n"

-"Yo quiero…"-dijo…Itachi O.o

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro, puesto que a Itachi nunca se le ha visto con impulso de ese dulce y tampoco lo han visto comiendo chocolate…nadie…ni Sasuke…ni su mamá…ni el gato.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunta el Uchiha.

-"Es que…nunca te hemos visto con antojo de chocolate"- Respondió el ninja de la roca

-"Uno puede tener antojo de vez en cuando ¿no? ¿no?."

-"Si…pero tú no."-le respondió el insensible de Kisame.

-"¡Yo nunca he comido chocolate!-hizo su confesión Itachi.

Todos estaban sorprendidos…más que hace rato… ¿Cómo es que alguien pudo haber pasado su vida sin probar el dulce sabor del chocolate?

-"Itachi…nos quisieras explicar ¿Cómo es que nunca has probado el chocolate?"-pregunto Sasori.

-"Bueno verán…"

_Flash Back_

_Se veía a un lindo Itachi de unos 5 años…caminando por el parque al atardecer…vio a un niño y a su mamá y le dio curiosidad, puesto que él era muy curioso, como la mayoría de los niños a su edad; al acercarse pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación que tenían._

_-"Ya Juanito, mira…llegando a la casa te daré un chocolate… ¿sí?-dijo la madre chantajeando a su hijo._

_-"¿Chocolate? ¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡Vámonos mami!-dijo Juanito estirando del brazo a su mamá._

_-"¿Uh?... ¿cho-co-la-te?-dijo el pequeño Itachi, ahora su curiosidad no era hacía el pequeño Juanito y su madre, ahora era hacía aquella nueva palabra…Chocolate._

_Salió corriendo del parque para dirigirse a su casa, pero había algo que lo quería impedir…era…la hora pico (2) con tanta gente que había, no podía ver hacía donde iba, así que tomo una decisión…_

_-"¿Quién ME MORDIO?"_

_-"¡NIÑO NO ME MUERDAS!"_

_-"¡¡HIJO DE #"/&!!" (N/a: ¿será pariente de Hidan?)_

_Eso gritaban las personas con las que se cruzaba Itachi, hasta que por fin llego a su casa. Entro, se quito sus zapatitos y fue a buscar a sus padres…_

_-"Okaa-san… ¿Qué es Chocolate?"- preguntó el pequeño a su madre con un bebé Sasuke en los brazos._

_-"Es un dulce que sabe muy rico, ¿Por qué Itachi-chan?-preguntó su mami._

_-"Puedo comer de el Chocolate"-volvió a preguntar Itachi. Su padre al escucharlo se sobresalto._

_-"¡JAMAS! ¡Ninguno de mis hijos sufrirá de caries causadas por el chocolate!_

_-"Pero… ¡Otou-san!-"NADA DE PEROS ITACHI, mis hijos ¿comiendo chocolate? Ja! Eso nunca"_

_Años después._

_-"Nii-san… ¿Por qué?"- preguntó un asustado Sasuke_

_-"Porque ellos no me dejaron comer Chocolate."_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-"Que trágico Itachi-san, no comer chocolate en tu niñez es algo malo… ¡yo te comparto!- dijo Tobi con una sonrisa…pero no se veía a causa de su máscara.

-"¿En serio…Tobi?"-preguntó el Uchiha-

-"¡Claro! Porque Tobi es un niño bueno n.n"-dijo Tobi

-"Entonces Tobi… ¿Tienes una hermana?"- volvió a preguntar Kisame son cara pervertida…

Todos dieron 3 pasos hacia atrás dudando hasta donde llegaría la depravación de su truchesco amigo, todos menos Tobi.

-"Si n.n"-"Tobi…y ¿Se parece a…ejem…a ti?"-pregunto Deidara.

-"Si n.n"-Tobi responde.

Todos cambiaron de cara a una de preocupación a una de miedo.

_Imaginación de todos menos Tobi…_

_-"¡Hola! ¡Tobia es una niña buena!"-dijo una chica igualita a Tobi pero con el pelo en 2 chonguitos de niña buena y con un moño en cada uno._

_-"¡SIIII! ¡¡SOMOS NIÑOS BUENOS!! LALALALA"- empezaron a cantar los 2 hermanos._

_Fin de la Imaginación de todos menos Tobi…_

-"Creo que tendré pesadillas."

-"Eso no fue bueno ante los ojos de Jashim-sama"

-"Esa imagen no es Arte."

-"Quiero vomitar."

-"Demasiado, terminare mi chocolate otro día."

-"Tobi es un niño bueno."

-"Si, claro."-dijeron todos mientras se iban a sus cuartos.

**Continuara…**

¿Cómo es la hermana de Tobi?

¿Se llamara Tobia?

¿Por qué Pein y Konan no aparecen?

¿Dónde esta el invernadero?

¿Así se escribe?

¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto?

¿Por qué tengo frío en el pie a los 36°?

¿Cómo me habra ido en el examen de la prepa?

bueno xD

**(1) **Para los que son afortunados de no conocer a estos personajes...son de la novela mexicana Rebelde (apesta xP perdon si a alguien le gusta...pero esa es mi opinión)

**(2)** Asi le dicen todos mis conocidos a la hora que salen todos de Trabajar y hay mucho trafico...no es divertido ¬¬UU

* * *


	2. Sueños

hi!! jojojo

Otro capitulo de la estupidez que salio una tarde que estabamos a 36 grados y yo con frío en los pies!

Pero a naaaadieee le interesan mis pies, y menos si tenían frío, no se preocupen pies...yo los quiero.

Ejem...me desvie...MUCHO

me di cuenta de que no había puesto los _hum_'sde Deidara, ¡pero ahora si los puse!

Dedicado a Paola-chan que me ayudo en varias partes n.n

**_ATENCIÓN!!  
¡¡Imaginen que nunca puse la fecha exacta en la que llegaría la hermana de Tobi!!_**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...si fuera así, no habría capitulos de relleno, hubiera SasuNaru, SasoDei, ZabuHaku y Orochimaru nunca hubiera existido v.v

**

* * *

Onee-san.**

**Capitulo 2-Sueños.**

_-"Tobi es un niño bueno."_

_-"Si, claro."-dijeron todos mientras se iban a sus cuartos._

Todos estaban en sus cuartitos con sus pijamitas listos para dormir. Las lindas pijamitas eran especiales para cada uno. La de Tobi era naranjita con dibujitos de dulces, la de Deidara era celeste con dibujitos de explosiones, la de Sasori era roja y de Pinocho, la de Itachi era negra con Sharingans (Yo quiero de ésas pijamas), la de Kisame es una azul de Nemo, la de Kakuzu es una café con , monedas y billetes, la de Hidan era una blanca con las figuras como las de su collar (Olvidé como se llamaban esas cosas), la de Pein es rojo naranja con muchos piercings, la de Konan es de celeste con papelitos, y la de Zetsu era verde oscuro con lindas florecitas rosas. Cada uno ya había zarpado al país de los sueños, bueno pesadillas.

_Sueño de Kisame_

_-"Bajo el mar, bajo el mar…"- Se ve a un Kisame con el escenario de La Sirenita, todos los peces estaban bailando y cantando. Se ve a Kisame acercándose para cantar a una chica con cola de pescado…tenía en su rostro una máscara naranja la cual solo mostraba su ojo derecho, y tenía el pelo en 2 chonguitos de niña buena con un gran moño de niña buena en cada uno._

_-"Vives contenta siendo…AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! _

_Fin de sueño_

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Esto fue pero que lo de Six Flax"- Kisame empezó a temblar de miedo en su pecera.

_Sueño de Itachi_

_-"Son…muchos…chocolates"-Susurró Itachi al ver lo que tenía enfrente, era; mis queridos lectores, el lugar preferido de todos, y no es Disney, es…La Aldea Oculta de Chocolate. Había chocolate negro, chocolate de cobertura, chocolate a la taza, chocolate con leche, chocolate blanco, chocolate relleno y muchos más de los que me da flojera mencionar y por si tienen hambre…que no les dé más. Itachi estaba tan emocionado, era el paraíso, pero no mostraba su emoción, su cruel pasado no se lo permitía (El del chocolate, y que lo haya mordido un perro rabioso.)_

_-"¡¡CHOCOLATE!!"- se escuchó, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo sin cabeza, no había ningún rastro de chocolate, ni una migajita (¿El chocolate deja migajas?), ni siquiera el chocolate en polvo, ni el chocolate abuelita. Se vio a una chica con una máscara naranja en espiral que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho, con unos chonguitos de niña buena y con unos moños enormes en cada chonguito._

_-"¿Por qué?"- Se lamentó el pobre Itachi_

_Fin del Sueño._

-"…"

_Sueño de Deidara._

_Estaba Deidara haciendo su "arte" en una casita de muñecas (¿?) mientras comía una enchiladas y escuchaba a Sweeney Todd _

_-"(8) I'm your friend too Mr. Todd, If you only know Mr. Todd, Oh! __Mr. Todd, Your warm in my _Katsu! _–interpretaba con una pasión Deidara la canción de Sweeney Todd mientras explotaba la casita de muñecas y se ahogaba con las enchiladas._

_-"¡¡TOBIA AYUDAR A DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!"-dijo una chica con una máscara naranja en espiral que solo dejaba ver el ojo derecho y tenía 2 trencitas (Deidara se la imagina con trenzas) y con un moño en cada una que corría para "ayudar" a Deidara; pero en realidad solo lo agitaba de lado a lado y pisaba el resto de sus enchiladas y tiraba por todos lados su arcilla. Después llegó Tobi para "salvar" a su sempai, pero hacía lo mismo que "Tobia"._

_Fin del Sueño._

-"Dios, con un Tobi tengo, basta y sobra…ahora 2 hum"-dijo un Deidara con cara de "Dios nos salve de la masacre"

_Sueño de Sasori_

_Estaba el pelirrojo-que-no-es-Gaara reparando la pierna rota de su primo Pinocho mientras cantaba Sweeney Todd (Es que él y Deidara fueron a ver la película) y comía chilaquiles con un vaso de jugo Goji __**(1) **_

_-"(8) You there, my friend. Come, let me hold you. __Now, with… ¡Me enterré una astilla!"- "Pero primo, eres de madera"-dijo Pinocho. -"Cierto, entonces ¿Cómo es que me estoy comiendo mis chilaquiles?-"Es tu sueño primo"_

_Entra la chica que ya mencionamos en los 3 sueños anteriores; pero como me da flojera escribir como se imaginan que es la chica solo le pondré que apareció… "La Tobia", sigamos…entró "La Tobia"._

_-"Tobia quiere saber qué está haciendo Sasori-sempai"-"Reparó a mi primo"-"Tobia quiere ayudar, Tobia le traerá a Sasori-sempai madera de esa esquina"-Pero no era madera…bueno si, pero eran marionetas ya terminadas y bien bonitas listas para irse al estudio de grabación de la película "El Títere", Tobia al ir corriendo, piso unas 3, ensució 5 y agarro bruscamente otras 4 y se las llevo a Sasori muy bruscamente haciendo que las delicadas marionetas se rompieran._

_-"Mis marionetas…"_

_Fin Del Sueño._

-"¿¡CÓMO!?... ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera comer chilaquiles?...ni modo"- Se vuelve a dormir al estilo Shikamaru.

_Sueño de Hidan._

_Se ve a Hidan rodeado de cuerpos y de sangre (que lindo panorama n.n) y había una fuente como la de Tritón pero salía Hidan con su guadaña y en vez de agua, había sangre. De repente vio a unos extranjeros que se aproximaban._

_-"Habrá más sacrificio a Jashin-sama"-dijo con una sonrisa que le daría miedo a Stephen King._

_Al acercarse sigilosamente hacia los extranjeros, se dio cuenta de que eran Tobi y Tobia_

_-"Haré la buena acción del año"-Preparando su guadaña hasta que…_

_-"¡¡Hidan-sempai!! ¡Hemos revivido a la gente que vimos tirada!-dijo Tobi –"Fue idea de Tobia"_

_-"¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"-y la gente muerta que revivió va y abrazan a Hidan mientras cantan _Feliz Feliz Feliz.

_Fin del Sueño._

-"#" Tobi y "# Tobia"- Se despertó de mal humor Hidan.

_Sueño de Kakuzu._

_Se ve a Kakuzu en la mesa de la cocina contando su valioso dinero, hasta que Pein le habló._

_-"¿Ahora qué querrá el Pein?"- pregunto para sí mismo el tesorero._

_Después de 50 minutos de hablar sobre…cosas de tesorería con Pein como, cuanto gastar en comida, en tela para las capas, esmalte de uñas morado, artículos de limpieza y cosméticos para Konan, por esa razón se tardaron 50 minutos, pero lo resolvieron._

_-"¿Para qué quieren cosméticos las mujeres?"- dijo y volvió a lo que hacía, al regresar a la cocina vio a Tobia pero no vio dinero._

_-"Kakuzu-sempai, Tobia ha sido niña buena y se ha comido toda la ensalada, aunque sabe muy fea, deberías comprar otro tipo de lechuga"-Dijo Tobia, pero lo que se había comido Tobia no era ensalada, era el dinerito de Kakuzu, que al darse cuenta le dio un infarto a 4 de los corazones._

_Fin del Sueño._

-"No contare dinero en la cocina, ni comprare otro tipo de lechuga, esa es muy económica"-

_Sueño de Tobi._

_-"Tobi ha sido niño bueno, Tobi es un niño bueno, Tobi será un niño bueno, ¡Tobi siempre será un niño bueno!"-"Si Tobi, mereces un premio"- Le dice una sombra con cara de sombra cubierta de sombra mientras le da un regalo del tamaño de Texas._

_Fin del Sueño de Tobi._

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando, todos andaban de mal humor…menos Tobi, andaba con una sonrisa que no se lograba ver debido a su máscara. Luego entraron Konan y Pein, quienes regresaban de visitar a la tía enferma de Konan: Eufrasia.

-"¿Por qué esas caras?"-preguntó Konan

-"Amemammasmtrmema"-dijo Hidan. -"emm ¿Qué?"-"Que tuvimos una mala noche, no deberías de hablar con la boca llena, podrías hacer enojar a "Jazmín-sama"-dijo Kakuzu

-"¿Qué #"& dijiste avaro tacaño sin corazón?"-"Te notifico que sí tengo corazón…es más, tengo 5 corazones."- empezaron a pelear los dos.

DIIING-DOOONG (¡¡es un timbre!! OwO)

-"¿Quién podrá ser?"-Preguntó Konan.

-"¿Tenemos timbre?"-preguntó Sasori.

-"Pues si no lo teníamos, ya lo tenemos hum."-dijo Deidara.

-"Nadie nos visita… ¿Algo qué quieran confesar?-Preguntó Pein

Se quedaron callados mientras timbraban por segunda vez.

-"Espero la respuesta"-"¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Nos viene a visitar la hermana de Tobi!!"-confesó Kisame-

-"¿La hermana de…Tobi?- Preguntó Pein, después se imagino a _"La Tobia" _como todos se la imaginaron ya.

Fueron a abrir la puerta y…

**Continuara…**

* * *

que tal el capitulo n.ñ

espero reviews ..

aunque no esperaba tantos reviews, ¡¡4!! no me esperaba tantos!!

sniff...me siento feliz ToT

ahora...

**(1) **El Jugo Goji es un jugo muy rico y que sirve para mil ocho mil cosas...bueno como 38 cosas

ahora...los reviews de la gente considerada que me aprecia!! ok exagere...talves no me aprecien

Mishima Arashi: Si...fue tan poco Itachi...pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Porqué? nose...locura del minuto talves, y si...Tuve un muy buen día del Itachi n.n

Yondaime Sparrow: gracias por hacerme notar mis errores cofcofcof horrores cofcofcof y...me arrepiento de haber puesto rebelde. Voy a ver que le pongo a la hermana de Tobi xDD gracias por las ideas

Saku: Itachi no es psicopata...bueno, no tanto...ok, no por el chocolate, es solo que Fugaku no le dejo comer chocolate.

DarkMikoto: ¡gracias! y...si, aquí esta la continuación

ah!  
si quieren darme ideas para otros capitulos...adelante, y si quieren mandar saludos tambien xD  
Cuidado con Domo-kun...los puede comer! a mi me quiere comer!! ToT


	3. Llegada

he vuelto jojojo! y...quiero ir al baño!! .

no tengo idea como salio este capitulo...bueno si se, pero no se como es que se convirtio en...esto? xD

y ahora si tengo excusa de tener frío!! estamos a 21° Centigrados! y yo con el abanico xD

pero bueno, creo que me estoy enfermando porque me pesa el cuerpo y me molesta la cabeza, creo que me la quitare xD

creo que ahora no me ayudo casi nadie en hacer el capitulo o.o

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen por mas que lo intente, porque si fueran mios no habría capitulos de relleno, habria SasuNaru, SasoDei, ZabuHaku, Orochimaru no hubiera existido y Sakura tampoco.

Fue el Disclaimer más largo que he hecho...segun yo xD

**Aclaraciones:**

**Flashback!**

_Pensamientos-_

_hablando solo (ya sabran porque cuando lean)_

al fic n0n

**Onee-san.**

**Capitulo 3.-Llegada.**

_**DIIING-DOOONG (¡¡es un timbre!! OwO)**_

_**-"¿Quién podrá ser?"-Preguntó Konan.**_

_**-"¿Tenemos timbre?"-preguntó Sasori.**_

_**-"Pues si no lo teníamos, ya lo tenemos hum."-dijo Deidara.**_

_**-"Nadie nos visita… ¿Algo qué quieran confesar?-Preguntó Pein**_

_**Se quedaron callados mientras timbraban por segunda vez.**_

_**-"Espero la respuesta"-"¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Nos viene a visitar la hermana de Tobi!!"-confesó Kisame-**_

**_-"¿La hermana de…Tobi?- Preguntó Pein, después se imagino a __"La Tobia" __como todos se la imaginaron ya._**

_**Fueron a abrir la puerta y…**_

-"Hola, soy el representante de la cuadra, venía a preguntarles si pueden ayudarnos a recaudar fondos en una cena, su costo será de…"-estaba diciendo un viejo gordo y calvo, pero fue interrumpido por Kakuzu.

-"¿Costo? ¿Está loco? ¿Por una mísera cena? ¡No, gracias!"- acto seguido, Kakuzu le cierra la puerta en la cara al viejo gordo y calvo.

-"Creo que era un violador hum"-Dijo Deidara

-"Alucinas, era un estafador, entonces… ¿Desde cuándo tenemos timbre?"-Preguntó Sasori.

-"Desde siempre, pero nadie nos visita"-respondió Pein.

-"Eso bajo mi autoestima"-Dijo Kisame

-"¿Aun tenías? hum"-Preguntó en tono burlón Deidara

-"Te preguntó lo mismo…RUBIA"- dijo Kisame también con tono burlón

-"Pues te diré que…"

DIIIING-DOOOONG (¡otro timbre!...pero el primero fue flashback… ¿cuenta?)

-"Ya tenía una buena defensa hum"-dijo un resignado Deidara, fue a abrir la puerta –"No, no queremos ir a la dichosa cena hum"-

-"Y si diera una cena no te pediría tu asistencia."-"¿Entonces qué quieres? hum"-"Visitar, animal"

Todos se quedaron callados, era la visita que "anhelaban" tanto nuestros criminales de rango S.

-"Tu eres… ¿Tu eres Tobia?"-preguntó Hidan.

-"Depende, si Tobia se ganó un viaje a Inglaterra; sí, soy Tobia"-respondió.

-"No"-"Entonces no lo soy"

-"Bueno, ¿Quién eres?"-preguntó Itachi un poco desesperado. Pero solo un poco.

-"Yo soy a la que le debieron de dar una gran Bienvenida, soy la que envió la carta en una servilleta con guacamole, hablando de guacamole, ¿Tienen aguacate? Es que me dieron ganas de un guacamole y…"

-"¡¡AL PUNTO!!"- gritó Pein.

-"Con ese humor, veo que él es el jefe, bueno, yo soy la gran Yukie, Onee-san de Tobi"- dijo con aire triunfante.

-"¿De dónde salió el aire triunfante? hum"-preguntó Deidara.

-"Perdón, deje el ventilador prendido"-se disculpo Zetsu que no había aparecido porque estaba en el invernadero cuidando plantitas muy bonitas.

-"¿De dónde has salido?"-preguntó un poco asustado Kisame.

-"Del Invernadero"-"¿Dónde está el invernadero?"- cuestionó Itachi mientras comía un Kinder Sorpresa.

-"Esta atrás de la cueva que tienen por hogar"-respondió con una sonrisa Yukie.

-"Nunca me molesto en ver que hay detrás de la "& cueva"- después de decir esto, Hidan dio un suspiro.

-"Alégrate de tener un hogar"-Dijo ofendido Pein, puesto que él fue el que escogió el lugar.

-"Tobi, ¿No dijiste que tu hermana se parecía a ti? hum"- reclamó, mas bien, gritó Deidara.

Todos observaron a Yukie, quien era un poco más baja que Tobi, con el cabello a la mitad de la espalda, color Tobi (Me acabo de inventar el color xD) ojos violetas y vestía unos pantalones negros, una blusa de color negro y por encima de esta, otra pero de tirantes, de color morado y con la frase en negro "Girls Kick Ass!"

-"!¬°!! ¡La rubia tiene razón!"- Exclamó Hidan.

-"Ja ja hum"-Rió sarcásticamente Deidara.

-"Entonces… ¿Te llamas Yukie?"-Preguntó Kisame con una mirada pervertida en su rostro, por tercera vez en el transcurso del fic.

-"Otra vez la burra al trigo"-Dijo fastidiado Itachi.

-"Si soy Yukie, trucha rara apestosa y fea"-Dijo con una sonrisa Yukie, y Kisame se puso en una esquina con una posición fetal balanceándose, atrás….adelante…atrás…adelante.

-"Le bajó el autoestima"- Ahora había hablado Sasori.

-"He intentado eso toda la mañana"- Dijo Itachi.

Todos, menos Yukie, lo miraron sorprendidos…Otra vez (¿Cuántas veces van? 3 creo o.o)

-"Adivinaré…Nunca me han visto intentando bajar el autoestima a alguien"-Dijo Itachi con un rostro aburrido (así como este -.-) y todos asistieron. –"¡Déjenme ser normal por unos momentos!"-Reclamó Itachi siendo menos Itachi cada momento.

-"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa"-Sugirió Konan que no había aparecido en lo que me queda de memoria.

-"Entonces…"-Apareció Kisame pero fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Deidara.

-"Bien, ¿Dónde duermo?"-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Yukie y todos pusieron los ojos de plato.

-"Creí que solo iba a ser una visita de unas dos horas hum"-Exclamó Deidara

-"¿Venir hasta el otro lado del mundo para una visita de dos horas? ¡Ni en tu sueños rubia! "- Contestó Yukie, pero al intentar contestar Deidara, Yukie volvió a hablar.

-"O si quieren me puedo quedar en un hotel…"

-"Por favor hum"- pidió Deidara aun ofendido.

-"…El cual ustedes pagaran"-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Kakuzu respondió de inmediato.

-"¡Claro que no! ¿Gastar dinero en hoteles en los que ni siquiera nos hospedaremos? ¡Ni loco! Veremos en donde te acomodamos."-Gritó a todo pulmón Kakuzu.

-"Justo lo que pensé."-susurró Yukie con otra sonrisa maliciosa, la cual solo vio Tobi pero pensó que estaba pensando en tomates.

-"¡Onee-san se puede quedar en la habitación de Tobi!"-"No Tobi, se que eres niño bueno y todo eso pero, no puedo _o no quiero _estar contigo así que quiero una habitación para mi solita"-"Tobi entiende"- Los dos sonrieron pero la sonrisa de Tobi no se vio por la mugre mascara esa.

-"Creo que esta la habitación que ocupaba Orochimaru"-Dijo Sasori.

-"No, se la dimos a Tobi"-le corrigió Pein.

-"¿No tenía su propia habitación?"-Preguntó Konan.

-"Si, pero no quise dársela porque Tobi quería estar cerca de Deidara"-Respondió Pein.

-"Ni me lo recuerdes hum"- musitó Deidara fastidiado al ver la suerte que tenía.

-"Entonces tomo la que iba a ser de Tobi. Ahora, ¿Quién me ayuda con las maletas? Tengo chocolate"-Cuestiono Yukie a lo que Tobi se ofreció, pero Itachi al oír la palabra "Chocolate" salió corriendo por las maletas, y en menos de lo que ataca un Kyuubi tenía las maletas en la Akatsuki-cueva.

-"Gracias, toma muchacho"-Y lanzó el chocolate como si Itachi fuera un cachorro en entrenamiento y este la atrapo con su boca.

Le indicaron donde iba a ser su cuarto, y empezó a desempacar y acomodar sus mil ocho mil cosas. Después de unas 5 horas, terminó de arreglar su cuarto y quedo de la siguiente manera: Era la habitación con suficiente espacio para 2 personas (seguimos investigando la razón) y estaba la cama con las almohadas que trajo extra por si la dejaban dormir en el sillón, la cual se alegró al no ser así; había una repisa en la cual había pocos libros y varios CD's , había un escritorio en el que puso varias de sus libretas que Solo-Jashin-sabe-para-que-serán y en la mesa de noche había una foto de ella con una chica con cabello café oscuro amarrado a una coleta y ojos del mismo color, y tenía una cara de #!-porque-acepte-tomarme-la-foto y la de Yukie era de sonríe-maldita-o-te-mato (que específicos rostros o.o)

-"¿Cómo me tarde 5 horas en terminar mi cuarto? _Tal vez porque solo piensas en los dibujillos esos _¡pensé haberme deshecho de ti!"-hablaba sola mientras estaba acostada en la cama.

-"¡¡Onee-san!! ¡¡Vamos a comer algo!!"-La llamó Tobi.

-"Vamos Tobi _Después hablo contigo ¡__Pero soy tu!__ ¡No me confundas más de lo que estoy con el tema! Debo ir a un psicólogo, tal vez ayude."-_ dio un suspiro mientras le rugía la tripa.

Al llegar al intento de Cocina, vio que estaban todos y se sabía el nombre de…uno.

-"Odio las presentaciones pero bueno, ¿Quiénes son?"-preguntó un poco resignada Yukie.

-"Akatsuki"-Respondió con una sonrisa burlona Hidan.

-"Sigues y te dejó como la trucha azul."- Amenazó la ojivioleta (¡¡existe la palabra??)

-"Yo soy Tobi!"-"Creo que a ti ya te conozco"-dijo la tipa esta que olvido el nombre…Yukie (xD)

-"Deidara hum"-respondió con fastidio.

-"Akasuna no Sasori"- su respuesta fue seca.

-"Kakuzu y no te acerques al dinero"-amenazó también secamente.

-"Hidan y no quieres ayudar a Jashin-sama"-preguntó sadicamente.

-"Cuando sepa que es eso"-contesto Yukie.

-"Yo…soy…Kisame"-dijo aun afectado por lo de hace unas horas.

-"Uchiha Itachi"

-"Zetsu"

-"Soy Konan, mucho gusto"-"La única normal."-comentó Yukie

-"Pein y soy el líder"

-"Y yo soy Peter Pan"-respondió sarcásticamente Yukie.

-"Pensé que eras Onee-san"-Dijo Tobi-

-"Veo que no conoce el significado del Sarcasmo hum"-Dijo Deidara.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

ahora!!...no se que poner asi que contestare los pocos pero valiosos reviews n0n _haber si ahora si me quieren ToT_

**Fenrir: **enserio es entretenido? genial! espero que te guste este capitulo

**paoLa: **pues no fue una supermodelo paola-chan xD ya dejaste entrar a kisame o aun no? xD

**DarkMikoto: **lo leiste 4 veces?? wow...genial! y te deje sin uñas xD pero crecen y tambien hay de acrilico xD

**naty: **te romperia el corazon? sonrisa malvada malefica malita interesante...no es cierto xD

**Mishima Arashi: **gracias por el nombre xD y haber que hago con I Feel Pretty...tal vez si haga el capitulo especial xD pero seria el 5 o.o porque me faltan unas cosas que poner xD

...ya son todos xD

bueno...

dejenme review si no un Domo morira...piensen en los Domos xD

saludos!

no coman tierra...sabe mas rico el lodo, coman sus verduras en el Apocalipsis y despues lavense los dientes con el Nuevo Colgate 360°!!

byebye n0n


	4. Problemas de Comuniación

_Hi! Se que me tarde en subir este capitulo, pero ya entre a la prepa y tuve parciales y ahora ando en indicativos..._

_ah! y no tenía inspiración, pero al llenarle elflog a una amiga me inspire XD, así que agradezco a mi Kohai Paola, y a su flog que me ayudo a inspirarme...no se como me inspire con eso o.O_

_Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo...me esforcé mucho TTTT_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Akatsuki o algún otro personaje, no me pertenece por desgracia, si no Naruto se quedaría con Sasuke, Sasori no hubiera muerto y se quedaría con Deidara XD e Itachi seguiría vivo._

**Onee-san**

**Capitulo 4: Problemas de Comunicación**

_-"Pein y soy el líder"_

_-"Y yo soy Peter Pan"-respondió sarcásticamente Yukie._

_-"Pensé que eras Onee-san"-Dijo Tobi_

_-"Veo que no conoce el significado del Sarcasmo hum"-Dijo Deidara._

-"Deidara-senpai… ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?-preguntó el"pequeño" Tobi.

-"Bueno Tobi hum, te diré que…pregúntale a alguien más que yo tengo que ir al baño hum."-respondió el rubio.

-"¡Esta bien! Onee-san ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?"-"Otouto, pregúntale a tu Líder, el debe de saber la respuesta a todas las preguntas"-Le contestó Yukie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Pein la miraba con odio.

-"Tobi, los bebes los trae la cigüeña."-Respondió Konan.

-"Pero pensé que el Pein era el líder."-dijo Yukie.

-"Y lo soy, no sé porque Konan contesto."

-"¿Querías contestarle la pregunta al niño, digo a Tobi?"

-"Buen punto."

-"Pero, si los trae la cigüeña… ¿Por qué se parecen a sus padres?"-Volvió a preguntar Tobi.

Hubo 5 minutos en silencio a causa de la nueva pregunta que había hecho su compañero enmascarado. No sabían que responderle exactamente, pues las respuestas que tenían en su cabeza delatarían la "gran" mentira que habían hecho. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió una respuesta un tanto creíble.

-"Pues porque así se lo pidieron a la cigüeña #(¡#"- respondió Hidan.

-"¿Porqué tan curioso Tobi?"-preguntó Deidara.

-"Es que Tobi lo leyó en un libro."

-"¿Leíste un libro? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con nuestroTobi?"-cuestionó muy preocupado Itachi.

-"Sí, se llamaba "Preguntas para Fastidiar a tus Mayores" y Tobi es Tobi y no le ha hecho nadaa Tobi"-respondió elninja de la máscara.

-"Yo por eso solo leo libros de Jashin, como "Mi Andar Diario con Jashin.", "Cosas que todo Jashinista tiene que saber.", "Una Vida con Jashin." y "Jashin y Yo, Una relación Exitosa."-confesó Hidan.

-"Me preguntó quién habrá escrito esos libros"-se preguntó con sarcasmo –mucho- Kakuzu.

-"Pues; aunque no lo crean, yo los escribí"-Dijo con orgullo el jashinista.

-"No me lo esperaba, Hidan"

-"Es que soy un ninja con facetas, a veces puedo ser muy grosero y brusco; pero en otras veces, puedo ser sensible y tranquilo"

-"Me encantaría ver eso"- Dijo en tono de burla el ninja de la Arena.

-"Cállate Sasori"

-"Mejor denos de comer! Hum."

-"Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia!"

-"¿A quién le dices rubia? Hum."

-" A ti rubia teñida!"

-"Ya cálmense"

-"No te metas viejo tacaño! Hum."

-"¿A quién le dices viejo tacaño, rubia?"

-"A ti, se me pega lo idiota de Hidan, iu!! Hum."

-"A mí no me digas idiota!"

-"Ups! Ya lo hice! Hum."

-"Te arrepentirás de eso!"

-"Ya cállense los dos!"

-"Cuando me mantengas tacaño!"

-"De hecho; pelo de gis barato, te mantengo ya que yo estoy encargado de las finanzas en Akatsuki"

-"Me lleva Jashin, tienes razón"

-"Así que…Calladito te ves menos feo"-Dijo Kakuzu dejando a un Hidan molesto y a un Deidara burlándose del comentario del cabello del jashinista. –"Tu también te callas, cabello de orines"-volvió a tener la última palabra y Deidara solo se quedo asqueándoseante el comentario de Kakuzu.

-"Así; damas y caballeros, es como se supone que debe de detener las discusiones Pein."-Dijo Yukie.

-"Dejemos claro esto: Yo soy el líder de una organización de ninjas peligrosos rango S, y vas a tener que respetarme o temerme, ¿entendiste?

-"El mismo miedo que tuve al ver como detenías la discusión de Dekira y de Hiken"

-"Emm…soy Deidara, hum."

-"Y yo Hidan &"# no recuerdas mi &"&/ nombre!?"

-"¿Quién te manda a tener un nombretan raro?"

"¿Qué el tuyo no es raro?"

-"Es menos que el tuyo"

-"Ya cállense los dos"

-"Mira…así se toma acción de las cosas Pein, ¿Qué te costaba?"

-"Deja de decirme que cosas hacer"

-"Pero si solo estaba…"

-"CALLENSE!!"-Todos quedaron estupefactosante el grito-orden que dioTobi –"Solo están…asustando a Tobi"-dijo en medio de sollozos; severían como unas pequeñas lagrimitas intentan salir de sus ojos, pero trae su máscara, así que no las verán.

-"La comida esta lista!"-canturreó Kisame y todos corrieron despavoridos por un lugar en la mesa, todos menos Zetsu, Konan y Pein.

-"Sabes, la cueva está muy sola."-dijo Zetsu.

-"¿A qué te refieres Zetsu?"-preguntó Konan.

-"A que no tiene ningún tipo de decoración."

-"Pero, es una cueva, y una en donde hay ninjas peligrosos; ¿Porqué ocuparnos de la decoración?"

-"Seremos ninjas peligrosos pero eso no evita que tengamos que vivir en un lugar lúgubre"

-"Sabes, yo hice la decoración en la cueva!"

-"¿Cuál decoración? Si aquí no hay NADA."

-"Y esos cuadros que son? Y ese florero que es?"

-"Pues podrías poner más cosas!"

-"Oh! Si, como yo soy la mujer, tengo que hacer TODO, desde limpieza hasta decoración"

-"Si quisieras hacer el favor"

-"Pero no cualquier decoración! Decoración Profesional!"

-"Ya cállense ustedes dos, ya me fastidiaron."-Dijo Pein.

-"¿Qué preparaste hoy Kisame-senpai!?"-preguntó con entusiasmoTobi mientras en sus manos llevaba un plato deToy Story.

-"Como hoy me toca la comida y están a mi merced…Decidí preparar mi especialidad"

-"Oh-oh eso no trae cosas buenas"-dijo Itachi

-"Tan-tan!"-finalizó Kisame al mostrar una vasija que contenía; en pocas palabras, una masa verde en la que se podían ver algunos ingredientes de dudosa procedencia, y otros como la cabeza de un pez o patas de pollo y cerdo (¿¡Kisame poniéndole pescado a su comida!? Pudo ser su primo!) También; para según Kisame darle un sabor dulce, le agrego chispas dechocolate.

-"Emm…Kisame, ya hemos hablado de que no ibas a hacer tus especialidades cuando te tocara cocinar, ¿verdad?"-Dijo Itachi con cara de asco, así como la de todos los demás.

-"Pero, ¡Esta es una ocasión especial! Llego la hermana deTobi"-se justificó Kisame.

-"Solo buscas escusas para hacer tu comida rara, la vez pasada dijiste porque volvíamos de Cd. De los Niños!"-dijo Itachi

-"Mi comida no es rara!"

-"Y porque es verde!?

-"Le agregue menta!"

-"Entonces, porque tiene una cabeza de pez!?"

-"Me debía dinero!"

-"Y por eso nos lo das de alimento, muy razonable."

-"¿Ves?"

-"En realidad, era sarcasmo"

-"Ya cállense! ¿Qué traen todos que se pelean por todo?"-Cuestionó Konan, ya desesperada por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-"Tienen problemas de comunicación."-Respondió Sasori muy tranquilo y agradecido de ser marioneta y no tener la necesidad de comer.

-"Lo dice el más social de todos, hum"

-"¿A qué te refieres, Deidara?"

-"Por Dios! Te la pasas todo el santo día en tu maldito taller haciendo marionetas de no sé quien y no sales nunca, excepto para una misión"

-"Por favor, cállense"-dijo Zetsu, pero nadie le hizo caso y siguieron discutiendo.

-"Tacaño de "), ¿A ti qué &/)# te importa donde dejo mi guadaña?"

-"Mucho, porque me puedo sacar un ojo!"

-"Sasori no Danna, deberías de dejar de pasarte todo el maldito día encerrado en ese mugrero de taller"

-"Y tu deberías de dejar tus "obras de arte" regadas por toda la cueva"

-"El Pollo a la Uchiha no tiene nada de extraño, Kisame!"

-"Oh! Claro que sí! No sé cómo es que tiene un color extrañamente rojo!"

-"¿Por qué no los has detenido de sus discusiones "Lidercito"?"

-"Ya te dije que no me digas que hacer, Yukie!"

-"¿Cuál es tu problema Zetsu? ¿A ti que rayos te importa el mantenimiento de la cueva si estas todo el día en el invernadero!?"

-"Mucho, porque –si no te has dado cuenta- también vivo aquí, Konan!!"

-"Mmm!! A Tobi le gustó la comida…pero Tobi cree le falta más dulce"

Y así siguieron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se cansaron y se largaron todos a dormir, y cada uno dio un portazo en su respectiva puerta y empezaron a gritar desde sus habitaciones; pero Itachi dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir discutiendo con gente así, y poco a poco se fueron callando cada uno y por fin pudieron dormir "plácidamente".

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

_**

* * *

**_

jejeje ¿Qué les pareció?

Como no tengo ningún otro comentario...Contestare reviews!! n0n

**Sayuki-Uchiha:** Gracias por tomerte tu tiempo y leer este pobre fic.

**Mishima Arashi:** Senpai!! n0n pero..Tu me diste el nombre!! ¬¬, espero no tardarme tanto para subir otro capitulo XD

**AngelCaido: **jeje si pensaste que me había tardado con el capítulo pasado, ahora si me tarde XD espero logres perdonarme...en serio te la imaginabas si?? XDD...pero bueno, yo creo que si tiene un Inner o.o7, pero aquí no se muestra por tanta discusión XD

_**paola: **hi Kohai XD, se me ocurrió poner las peleas porque...se veía divertido y queria que discutieran XD, ya que lo pienso...no han dicho su frase el club de los celotes XD pero creo que la odiaras mas con eso jejejeje UUU, pero necesitaba a alguien que discutiera con Pein y...en verdad piensas que los demas lo haran? no, así que Yukie sera XD_

_Bueno, espero que dejen review para subir mi poca autoestima y para que los Domos sigan con vida, y si me dejan algunas ideas, también sería feliz._

_Saludos!_

_Bye Bye Birdie ;D_


	5. Terapia Grupal Parte I

Ya van muchas veces que tengo que escribir esta parte (la historia no) y ya estoy de mal humor...así que mejor me quedo callada y los dejo con el fic =_=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto v.v

**Onee-san**

**Capítulo 5- Terapia Grupal.**

_-"Mmm!!! A Tobi le gustó la comida…pero Tobi cree le falta más dulce"_

_Y así siguieron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se cansaron y se largaron todos a dormir, y cada uno dio un portazo en su respectiva puerta y empezaron a gritar desde sus habitaciones; pero Itachi dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir discutiendo con gente así, y poco a poco se fueron callando cada uno y por fin pudieron dormir "plácidamente"._

A la mañana siguiente, al amanecer todos roncos de tanto gritar y discutir la noche anterior, y con lo tacaño que era Kakuzu, no había ninguna pastilla Halls o Broncolin, así que podrán imaginarse las voces de todos un tanto extrañas, o con muy poca voz…

-"Mi garganta…"-se escucho quejar Deidara.

-"No eres el único al que le duele la garganta."- replicó Sasori.

-"Única."-corrigió de forma insultante el Jashinista.

-"Jaja, me matas de la risa hum. Danna, ¿cómo te puede doler la garganta si eres de madera?, hum."

-"Porque es un fic creada por una loca fanática del anime y manga llamado Naruto, y como es un fic creado por una loca fanática del anime y manga llamado Naruto, este no tiene coherencia, como muchos fics sobre nosotros, aunque ni el anime mismo tiene coherencia."-respondió Sasori a lo que todos quedaron perplejos. – "¿Qué tienen ustedes?"- preguntó el Akasuna.

-"¿Qué es un fic?"- preguntó Konan.

-"Tobi tiene hambre."-dijo le enmascarado

-"Mejor vamos a desayunar."-dijo Zetsu.

Y todos fueron a desayunar, en la mañana nadie cocinaba. Todos andaban de un humor de mil demonios que hasta el Shukaku saldría corriendo cuando los ninjas de rango S se despertaban, así que desde hace tiempo se había decidido que se desayunara cereal. Kakuzu no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, porque tenían que gastar en cereales y cosas así, pero llegaron a un acuerdo en el que solo comprarían un tipo de cereal y una caja por equipos de trabajo, que en total serían cinco cajas, ¿Y Yukie? Bien, gracias. Ella no acostumbraba a desayunar por ser pobre y de familia numerosa (a veces a Tobi le deba un hambre terrible y no dejaba ni migajas.) El desayuno fue tranquilo, solo una que otra pelea entre Hidan y Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara, Deidara y Tobi, Kisame y la cuchara. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. Cada quien se fue a sus labores: Zetsu cuidar las plantas, Konan limpia la cocina con la ayuda forzada de Yukie, Itachi buscaba sus gotas para los ojos, Kisame hacía algo con su espada, Pein se fue a hacer sus planes para los planes (si, hace planes para hacer planes.) y los demás se perdieron por la cueva.

-"¡Tobi quiere disfrazarse!"

-"Otouto, ya estas usando mascara."

-"Pero no es lo mismo."-empieza a sollozar Tobi a lo que todos se alarmaron y trataron de calmarlo

-"Pero, cuando usas el disfraz todos los días ya no sería disfraz, hum."- menciono el ninja de la Roca.

-"Buen punto."

-"¿Desde cuándo estas del lado de Tobi, rubia?"-preguntó el Jashinista.

-"Ok, creo que ya me enferme, hum."

-"Pues te curas tu solo, porque no gastaremos dinero en un doctor o en medicinas."- respondió Kakuzu.

-"Para eso tenemos invernadero."-dijo orgullosamente Zetsu.

-"Ah… para eso era."-respondieron al unísono.

-"¿Para qué creían?"

-"Para que estés en comunión con tus hermanas las plantas."-dijo Yukie.

-"Amén, hum."-respondió Deidara

-"Si claro, para estar en comunión con mis hermanas plantas tengo que hacer la fotosíntesis."-dijo Zetsu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -"Oh, ya es hora de hacer la fotosíntesis. ¡AHÍ VOY HERMANAS!"

-"Saben, eso fue extraño. Más de lo que paso en Plaza Sésamo."-dijo Kisame.

-"¿Fueron a Plaza Sésamo?, les acepto que hayan ido a Sea World, pero ¿Plaza Sésamo?"-preguntó un poco alterada, Konan.

-"Él fue, yo no recuerdo haber ido. Creo que esa vez yo estaba con el oftalmólogo."-respondió Itachi.

-"Esto nos afecta demasiado, hum."

-"¿Qué Kisame vaya a Plaza Sésamo?"-preguntó Itachi.

-"No. Bueno, en parte. Nos afecta todo lo que nos pasa, hum. Vamos a ver la tele, hum."

Mientras nuestros queridos Akatsukis veían una de sus novelas favoritas, "Dame el shuriken y bésame." Apareció de propaganda un anunció que les llamo mucho la atención

_¿Sufre hemorroides?_

_Utilice NeoHemo que servirá para que sus hemorroides no sean más un problema._

_Sí, así como lo escucho._

_Ya no serán un problema._

-"¿Pueden creer la cantidad de basura que hay en la televisión hoy en día?"-preguntó Konan.

-"Pues, es culpa de Kisame, el siempre anda comiendo mientras vemos Dame el shuriken y bésame, hum."

-"¡Déjame comer a gusto!"

-"No me refería a esa basura, pero ya que hablas de eso. Kisame limpia toda esta basura."

-"¿Saben lo ridículos que se ven los tipos en los comerciales?"-preguntó Kakuzu.

-"Ni que lo digas."-respondieron al unísono.

_¿Piensas qué tú y tus amigos están locos?_

_¿Piensas qué todo lo que los rodea les afecta el cerebro?_

_Pues, ven a una terapia grupal con nuestro psicólogo graduado de la Universidad de Psicología Ninja._

_Solo necesita llamar al 01 800 525898, dejar los datos pedidos por nuestros operadores y ¡dejar su cita!_

_Es tan sencillo que un maldito albino de #%( con ojos violetas puede hacerlo._

_¡Llame ya!_

-"¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?, hum."-preguntó Deidara.

-"¿Que hay ponis machos?"

-"¿Qué el tomate y el jitomate son muy parecidos?"

-"¿Qué los plumones permanentes si se borran?"

-"¿Qué él anime de Naruto está más centrado en Sasuke que en Naruto?"

-"¿Qué en verdad existe el coco?"

-"¿Qué él manga es mejor que el anime?"

-"¿Qué nunca le atinaremos a lo que dice Deidara?"

-"¿Qué no todas las hojas de los arboles caen en otoño?"

-"¿Qué necesitamos terapia grupal?"

-"¿Qué el tipo de One Piece se esta fumando una paleta?"

-"Emm…estaba pensando que íbamos a necesitar el NeoHemo para las hemorroides de Kisame, pero lo de la terapia grupal sería una muy buena idea."

-"¿Y quién $#"%! llama?"-preguntó Hidan.

-"Pues, tu. Obvio."-le respondió el ninja de la Cascada. Y Hidan fue al teléfono para hablarle a los tipos de la terapia grupal.

-"¿Bueno? Si, hablo para la terapia grupal. Sí, somos un grupo. ¿De cuantos? Déjeme cuento, somos 10 más una intrusa…seríamos 16…"-

-"¡Seríamos 11 imbécil!"

-"¡Perdón! "$%%, seríamos 11. ¿Qué cuánto mide mi…? ¡Epa! ¿Que anda preguntando? ¿A usted que rayos le interesa cuánto mide mi pie? Mejor denos la "$#%!& cita! ¿Qué? ¿Mañana en la mañana? Está bien. ¡Púdrase! Adiós."

-"Entonces ¿Es mañana en la mañana?"-preguntó Pein.

-"No, es hoy en la noche."

-"Lo dices con sarcasmo, ¿verdad?"-preguntó Deidara.

-"No, en verdad es hoy en la noche #%$"&."

-"Por Dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una terapia grupal en la noche? Hum.-cuestionó el ninja de la Roca."

-"Al psicólogo que nos atenderá."-le contestó Sasori.

Y durante el transcurso del día no hicieron nada más que ver novelas ninja y programas educativos. Bueno no, estaban viendo Ninja Noticias. Querían ver si volvían a salir en la televisión como ya lo han hecho antes, hasta lo grabaron y lo tienen olvidado junto con más videos en un cuarto de triques. Hasta que llegó el ocaso (N/A: no saben lo que batallé para recordar esa palabra) todos se preparaban para la terapia grupal y salieron de la "Akatsuki-cueva" para irse al consultorio. Al llegar encontraron un edificio alto y elegante.

-"Ni piensen que pagaré por esto."-menciono Kakuzu.

-"Tacaño."-susurró Yukie, siendo oída por su hermano Tobi.

-"Deberías acostumbrarte Onee-san, Kakuzu-san siempre es así de tacaño. Se puede quedar sin bañar si en un viaje le cobran el agua."

-"Me abstengo de comentarios."

Entraron al edificio y se acercaron a la señorita de recepción -joven de unos 22 años con un rubio nada natural peinada en una coleta con algunos mechones desordenados en su frente y ojos castaños- escribiendo en una computadora color negra.

-"Disculpe señorita teñida, ¿nos puede decir donde es la terapia grupal?"- preguntó "amablemente" Kakuzu

-"Claro, _ancianito_ esta fuera de este edificio cruzando la calle."-dijo la recepcionista dándole énfasis a la palabra ancianito lo que hizo que Kakuzu se enojara y en menos de un parpadeo yace muerta en el piso.

-"Me alegro que no sea en este edificio, tan caro."

-"¿En donde es la terapia, hum?"- preguntó el ninja de la roca.

-"En frente."

Todos los Akatsukis y Yukie voltearon a ver donde sería su terapia, y era un tejaban debajo de un puente, rodeado de basura y roedores, uno que otro desconocido pero nada más. Tan seguro como Konoha o tal vez más. Avanzaron hacía el tejaban y tocaron a la puerta –si se puede llamar así- y al no haber respuesta entraron.

-"Bienvenidos."-menciono una voz misteriosa oculta entre las sombras. –"Si me hacen el favor de sentarse, estaría más que agradecido."

-"Habla medio extraño el tipo, hum."-murmuraba Deidara

-"Extraño que se oculte en las sombras."-le contesto Sasori.

-"Entonces, ¿por dónde quisieran empezar, mis amigos?"-pregunto el terapeuta.

-"Con unas pequeñas aclaraciones: primera no somos amigos; segunda: sal de la sombra que a Tobi le da miedo; tercera…ok, no hay tercera pero siempre quise decir eso"- mencionó el azul.

-"Esta bien, no son mis amigos. Les mostrare mi verdadera identidad. Y después hablamos de eso."-la Voz sale de las sombras lentamente y es…un calcetín. Un calcetín con ojos de botón rojos y pelo de estambre amarillo; nadie sabe cómo es que ese calcetín camina, pero este sigue siendo el fic sin coherencia que sé que les gusta leer.

-"Es…es… ¡Esto es genial!"- Exclamó Kisame. –"Al fin voy a poder hablar sobre mis problemas con mis compañeros. No sabe lo feliz que me siento, Señor Terapeuta…"

-"Llámeme Takeshi, Takeshi Kunoichi."

-"Estem… ¿Kunoichi? Que esos no son las mujeres ninjas? Hum."

-"Si, pero ese es mi apellido también."

-"Si usted lo dice, hum."

**Continuara…**

* * *

Despues les contesto los reviews, mi humor no es bueno para andar haciendo eso =_=

Bye!

* * *


	6. Terapia Grupal Parte II

¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero pedir una ENORME disculpa por no haber subido capítulo en...déjenme cuento xD Siete meses. Les diría mi excusa pero no me creerían :/ En parte fueron prácticas, examenes, clases, flojera...DIGO, tareas O_o...XD

Bueno, como me sentí mal al no subir por siete meses, hice dos capítulos nOn

Espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho ¬¬

_**Disclaimer:**Naruto, Akatsuki o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenecen, y lo saben, sino hubiera mucho yaoi, Itachi seguiría vivo y Sasori hubiera matado a Sakura y regresado a los brazos de su querido Uke Deidara para hacer mucho SasoDei XDD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Onee-san**

**Capítulo 6- Terapia Grupal Parte II.**

_-"Es…es… ¡Esto es genial!"- Exclamó Kisame. –"Al fin voy a poder hablar sobre mis problemas con mis compañeros. No sabe lo feliz que me siento, Señor Terapeuta…"_

_-"Llámeme Takeshi, Takeshi Kunoichi."_

_-"Estem… ¿Kunoichi? Que esos no son las mujeres ninjas? Hum."_

_-"Si, pero ese es mi apellido también."_

_-"Si usted lo dice, hum."_

-"¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? –preguntó Yukie.

-"Porque no confiamos en ti como para dejarte en la cueva sola con todas nuestras posesiones."-respondió Sasori.

-"Las pocas posesiones dirás."

-"Ya cállense los dos. Me están hartando, hum."- menciono el ninja de la Roca.

-"Uy, están desesperando a la rubia."-dijo en un tono burlón Hidan, mientras que nuestro terapeuta Takeshi anotaba todo en una libreta, no sabemos cómo lo hace, pero los Akatsukis y Yukie no se dan cuenta de lo que hace el pobre Kunoichi por andar con sus absurdas peleas, como siempre.

-"Bueno, lo que haremos ahora es esto: Me dirán que es lo que más les incomoda."-propuso Takeshi. –"Empezaremos contigo."-señalando a Deidara.

-"Lo que más me incomoda a mi es…que me confundan con una mujer hum es tan…"

-"¿Eres hombre? Perdona es que no lo pareces."-dijo el calcetín.

-"¿¡Ven!? Es tan frustrante hum, ¿Cómo pueden confundirme así? hum"-empezó a sollozar el rubio pero lo disimulaba con sus ya conocidos "hum's".

-"Siguiente."

-"Lo que más me incomoda a mi es no poder ser una marioneta por completo. Así sería una obra de arte eterna, porque el arte es eterno."-empezó a decir Sasori hasta que lo interrumpieron.

-"El arte es efímero, hum."

-"Eterno."

-"Efímero."

-"Eterno."

-"Cállense. Me empiezan a hartar."-Menciono el Uchiha, que había sacado unos chocolates de no sé donde, según él los robó para no hacer enojar a Kakuzu con que los compró. Aunque es lo más seguro, puesto que es casi imposible sacar un poco de dinero sin que Kakuzu se entere.

-"Lo que me incomoda más es que digan que apesto, ¡solo por ser un pez no significa que tenga que apestar!"-Dijo Kisame con gran pesar, y unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero el rápidamente se las seco con la manga de su capa.

-"Lo que más me incomoda a mi es que gasten el dinero a lo idiota."-Dijo Kakuzu viendo a cierta Kunoichi experta en origami, ya que era ella la que gastaba más dinero en su maquillaje, y -aunque no lo quiera admitir- en tintes para cabello.

-"Una mujer necesita ponerse bella, ¡imagina que tu esposa no se maquille o se peine y este siempre canosa!-gritó la peliazul mientras movía sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

-"No tengo esposa."-contestó Kakuzu con un rostro hastiado, le molestaba todo esto.

-"Y con su edad, ni la tendrá."-se burló Hidan.

-"Nada más no te hago nada porque el líder se enoja. Lo que me molesta más es que Kakuzu solo me este ch#%$&o, ¡Es **muy** molesto!- menciono Hidan remarcando el muy.

-"Uy, mira como me importa."-dijo con sarcasmo el aficionado al dinero.

-"Ok, lo que me molesta más a mi es que no me dejen ser algo más, solo serio. No puedo sentir alguna otra emoción. Eso me hace sentir como mi hermano: Emo."-dijo Itachi seriamente, pero en sus ojos se veía una tristeza que –como Uchiha.- jamás admitiría.

-"Lo que más me molesta a mi es que Kakuzu solo me ande #%("%. Quiero hacer mis rituales a gusto."-se quejo el jashinista.

-"Tu ya habías hablado."-Replicó Yukie.

-"¡Es que quiero hacer mis rituales a gusto!"-Gritó Hidan

-"El no había hablado, ¿o sí?"-preguntó Tobi, que no había hablado en este capítulo…creo

-"Te dejaría hacerlos en la cueva si no fuera porque ensucias todos los sillones…otra vez"-dijo Kakuzu mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-"¡Eso solo paso treinta veces!"

-"Y había que limpiar, ¿sabes? No son baratos las cosas para lavar tu chiquero."-Dijo el tesorero.

-"Lo que me molesta a mí es que nadie me ponga atención, nadie se preocupa por mis cuidados ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera saben si tengo brazos"-Dijo Zetsu, y el calcetín seguía anotando misteriosamente, pero nadie le hacía caso…Aun.

-"Lo que me molesta a mí es que no me dejen comprar todo lo que necesito para ponerme hermosa y bella."-Dijo Konan mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Kakuzu, y él…Bueno, solo estaba contando un poco de su dinero.

-"Estamos frente a una crisis económica mundial… ¿Qué esperabas?"-Dijo Kakuzu que seguía contando dinero.

-"Eso dijiste hace cinco años."-Dijo Pein.

-"¡¡Pues estamos en la ruina gracias a ustedes, bola de idiotas!! Sin ofender."-Contestó el aficionado al dinero.

-"Lo que más me molesta es que no me respeten como Líder."-Dijo Pein mirando asesinamente a Kakuzu…también. (**N/a:** Estoy usando muchos puntos, dejaré de hacer eso. O eso creo XD)

-"Lo que le molesta a Tobi es que se hayan acabado el chocolate."-Lloriqueó Tobi ante tal perdida, causada por Itachi obviamente.

-"Lo que me molesta a mí es que este en esta terapia y ni siquiera comparto sus problemas, porque solo vengo de visita."-Mencionó Yukie que estaba harta de tantas peleas que tenían los Akatsukis.

-"¡¡Pues porque no confiamos en ti, ya te habíamos dicho!! Hum"-Dijo Deidara, harto de pelear con Sasori

-"Me siento olvidado."-Dijo Kisame.

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó Takeshi, ya que estaba cumpliendo con su deber de psicólogo, o era muy metiche, o ambas.

-"Tal vez sea porque la autora de este fic, prácticamente nos olvido por siete meses, jurando ella que subiría un capitulo de Halloween, pero se le pasó, luego uno de Navidad, el cual también se le paso, y luego san Valentín pero vio evidentemente que no tenía parejas posibles más que yaoi como SasoDei, KakuHida, y no sé que otro mugrero más pero no sabía si a sus lectores le iba a gustar eso así que lo omitió y no ha hecho nada en todo este tiempo."-Dijo Sasori mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla aparentando pensar.

-"Sasori no Danna… ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Hum"- preguntó Deidara.

-"Algo que podría pasar."-Respondió aun en la misma posición

-"Otra vez no sé de que hablas Sasori."-Dijo Konan empezándose a limar las uñas

-"Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, que les vaya bien."-Dijo el calcetín cerrando la libreta.

-"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué #$)=!# fue eso?-Preguntó Hidan.

-"Pues…Soy psicólogo y necesito atender otros pacientes, se les acabo la hora, se pueden retirar. A lado de la puerta hay unos dulces pueden agarrar si quieren. Hablan para programar su próxima cita. Váyanse por la sombrita"

-"¡Es de noche, baboso!"-Gritó Hidan mientras se llevaba todos los dulces

-"El siguiente por favor."

-"H-hola, d-doct-tor."-Los Akatsukis y Yukie se van del consultorio- "Ok, Kunoichi, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste?"

-"Hola Hinata, me alegra verte también. Aquí está todo de lo que hablamos, espero que sea de tu agrado"

-"Excelente, ¡¡ahora podré conquistar a Naruto!!"-Dijo mientras empezaba a reír maléficamente, pero como no sabía cómo solo se rió como si le contaran un mal chiste.

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡¡A contestar reviews!! ^w^

**Ino kunoishi: **Bueno, no exactamente XD Pero gracias por tu review :3

**Mishima Arashi:** ._. Tardé mucho ._. Pero tu tampoco has continuado ¬¬ Así que estamos a mano nOn...Aunque casi no puse a Hidan...¿O sí? O_o

**Sayuki-Uchiha:** lamento tardarme tanto .___. Pero gracias por tu review T^T

**Sabaku no Marron:** Gracias a ti recordé mi fic XDD Así que...gracias (Duh XD) Pero también gracias por el review n.n

Ahora...

A intentar subir el otro XD...Olvide como subir capítulos o_______o

Byebye birdie o_______o


	7. El regreso a casa, más discusiones y la

**Onee-san**

**Capítulo 7- El regreso a casa, más discusiones y la olvidada de llaves.**

_-"¡Es de noche, baboso!"-Gritó Hidan mientras se llevaba todos los dulces_

_-"El siguiente por favor."_

_-"H-hola, d-doc-tor."-Los Akatsukis y Yukie se van del consultorio- "Ok, Kunoichi, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste?"_

_-"Hola Hinata, me alegra verte también. Aquí está todo de lo que hablamos, espero que sea de tu agrado"_

_-"Excelente, ¡¡ahora podré conquistar a Naruto!!"-Dijo mientras empezaba a reír maléficamente, pero como no sabía cómo solo se rió como si le contaran un mal chiste._

Después de que Hidan le quitara todos los dulces a Kunoichi y que Tobi obligara a dárselos de la única forma que conoce: Lloriquear y molestar. Los Akatsukis y Yukie iban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad sin nombre. Cada quien iba pensando en sus cosas, como siempre de egoístas.

-"Saben, faltan algunas cosas ¿Qué tal si…"-Intentaba decir Konan pero Kakuzu interrumpió

-"No."

-"Vamos, sería como una salida grupal."-Trato de convencerlo.

-"No, yo quiero regresar a la cueva que llaman casa. Como si no fuera suficiente que me llevaran con ustedes a esa terapia grupal y aguantar el olor del azul."-Se quejó Yukie.

-"Tu te quejas, es mi compañero en las misiones. Intenta aguantar su olor por meses en lo que cumples una misión. Sudado, hambriento y peor aún, con el olor de Kisame atrás tuyo."-Mencionó el Uchiha.

-"Sabes, si son diferentes Yukie y Tobi."-Susurró el rubio a su Danna.

-"Me pregunto quién será el adoptado."-Dijo Sasori sin cuidar el volumen de voz y Yukie pudo escuchar eso. Ella solamente se fue corriendo a otra dirección.

-"¡¡No vas a ir a comprar nada!!"-Gritó Kakuzu empezando a perseguir a Yukie.

-"Onee-san, no te vayas"-Dijo Tobi mientras seguía a Kakuzu.

-"Tobi, no te alejes mucho."-Dijo de manera maternal Konan y empezó a perseguir a Tobi.

-"¡No permitiré que se vayan a planear un golpe de estado contra mí!"-Gritó Pein siguiendo a Konan.

-"Kisame aléjate de mí, hum."-Dijo Deidara empezando a correr en la dirección que se fueron los otros.

-"¡¡Pero no apesto!!"-Gritaba desesperadamente Kisame mientras seguía a Deidara.

-"Quiero hacer un sacrificio."-Dijo Hidan mirando a Zetsu, y él solamente empezó a correr y Hidan lo seguía –Adivinaron, a la misma dirección que los demás.

-"Sabes, no me quiero quedar aburrido aquí, los seguiré."-Dijo Sasori y empezó a correr también.

-"Ya que."-Itachi empezó a correr, y todos iban en la misma maldita dirección…Perdón, me emociono.

Cuando Yukie dejo de correr, Kakuzu la empujó y calló, Tobi se le quedó viendo a Yukie, Konan se entretuvo con una tienda a lado de estos, Pein maldecía porque tal vez los demás hayan planeado el golpe de estado, Deidara simplemente se alejaba de Kisame, Kisame seguía a Deidara, Hidan perseguía a Zetsu, Zetsu comía gente, Sasori veía el piso e Itachi le robó un dulce a Tobi.

-"Imbécil, ¿por qué me tumbas?- preguntó Yukie que quería retar a Kakuzu, pero al levantarse vio que Kakuzu era más alto y se quedó callada.

-"Para evitar que compres algo."

-"¿Y a ti que te importa si compro algo o no?"

-"Bueno, soy el tesorero de la organización, controlo todo el dinero y lo cuido para esta crisis."

-"Ni siquiera estoy en la organización."-Al escuchar esto, Kakuzu recordó ese detalle y simplemente se calló.

-"¿Por qué corriste entonces?"

-"Porque quería ir al baño y había un letrero que por aquí había uno."

-"¿Por qué Kakuzu tumbó a Onee-san?"-preguntó inocentemente Tobi.

-"Por imbécil."-Contestó Konan mientras recargaba su brazo en el hombro de Tobi.

-"Como todos están aquí, nadie podrá planear un golpe de estado."-Dijo más tranquilo Pein y daba un suspiro.

-"Pein, eso es en la política hum."-Le dijo Deidara.

-"¿Y? ¿¡Qué tal si Sasori e Itachi planean hacer uno para que ellos sean los líderes!?"-Pein, seguía alterado.

-"De lo único que hablan esos dos es del clima, hum."-Pero Pein seguía alterado.

-"¿Pero cómo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no es un código secreto entre ellos dos? ¿Cómo sabes que no es…?-Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Deidara.

-"Lee mis labios: No-planean-un-golpe-de-estado-hum."

-"No sé leer los labios."-Confesó Pein y Deidara solo gritó.

-"Mejor nos vamos hacía la cueva."-Sugirió Zetsu después de que Hidan hiciera su sacrificio y él se comiera el cadáver.

-"Al menos límpiate la boca."-Dijo Sasori y le lanzó un pañuelo.

Y ahí iban nuestro héroes…Digo, villanos de regreso a su cueva preciada, Yukie se acercó a Deidara y Sasori.

-"Por cierto, Tobi es el adoptado."-Susurró y se fue a platicar con Konan.

-"Nos escuchó."-Dijo Sasori.

-"No, ¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta, hum."-Dijo sarcásticamente el ninja de la roca.

-"Más respeto a tu Danna."-regañó el pelirrojo.

-"Propongo una venganza."

-"Habla, me interesa."

-"Espiemos de que hablan."

Fueron a ver de qué hablaban Konan y Yukie, pero se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho.

-"Yo soy copa C."-Mencionó Konan.

-"¡Suertuda! Yo apenas y lleno la B."-Dijo Yukie y los chismosos simplemente huyeron hacia el otro lado a escuchar lo que otros decían. Pero cada vez que iban a espiar a alguien recordaban la conversación de las chicas y se arrepentían. Después de un largo y confuso viaje, llegaron a la cueva.

-"Bueno, Konan. Abre la puerta."-Ordenó Pein.

-"Pero tú tienes las llaves."-Le dijo, Pein se heló al recordar lo que les pasó a las llaves.

-"Están adentro."-Dijo mientras señalaba a la puerta con la mano derecha, la cual temblaba.

-"Estas muerto chico de los piercings. Si me hubieran dejado, tal vez les hubiera abierto."-Mencionó Yukie.

-"¿Tal vez?"-preguntó Deidara.

-"Si, depende de lo que esté haciendo y cuanta flojera traiga."

Mientras en Konoha, cierta kunoichi que no es el psicólogo leía las notas una y otra vez.

-"No entiendo cómo es que las quejas de Akatsuki me puedan ayudar a conquistar a Naruto. Sobornar a ese tipo fue mala idea."-Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacía su casa.

-"Hola Hinata."-Escuchó una voz decir y ella se volteó y vio que era Naruto.

-"H-hola N-naruto."-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Pero como esta no es una historia NaruHina, volveremos con los Akatsukis y su llave perdida. Pein en su cabeza solo repasaba la misma frase _'Me odio, me odio, me odio' _ una y otra vez, si alguien pudiera leer sus pensamientos estaría harto de tantas veces que repetía aquella frase.

-"Entonces, ¿qué #%$!(& haremos?"-Preguntó desesperadamente el peliplata.

-"Esperar hasta tener una idea mejor"-Ordeno Pein.

-"Lo bueno es que todos tenemos nuestras capas que nos cubren del frío, hum"-Dijo el ojiazul.

-"Habla por ti, bastardo."-Ahora fue Yukie la que hablo que estaba harta, con frío y hambre.

-"No me hables así, hum."

-"Tobi tiene hambre y se hizo pipí."-Mencionó el enmascarado

-"Genial, hum."

**Continuara…**


End file.
